Decisions: A Cruger Tale
by D.Nic
Summary: Commander Cruger contemplates some decisions he's made in his quest to choose a new SPD Green Ranger to join BSquad. Meanwhile, Supreme Commander Birdy finds trouble in an old foe and Shadow Ranger may be the only one who can save him.


**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**

SPD Memories Series

"Decisions"  
A Cruger Tale

This is a Cruger focus story. This fanfic is set after the events of the episode "Endings, Part II." I hope you enjoy this one. Feedback is totally appreciated, good or bad.

SPD Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger stood in front of the mirror, staring at the image he faced. His gaze focused on the small badge on his uniform. He moved it for the third time since putting on the uniform, struggling to make it perfect, although deep down, he knew it would never be perfect. What could be?

Isinia Cruger entered the room. She stood a few feet behind him, admiring her husband's image in the floor-length mirror. She tilted her head slightly.

"It think it looks just right," she said.

"What?" Cruger said, lightly. She knew. He turned to face his wife.

She walked up to him and smiled. Cruger's hand moved towards the badge once again, but Isinia grabbed his hand with her own, pulling it away from the badge. Cruger held tight to his wife's hand for a moment.

"It's fine," she said, "I prepared breakfast. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really. But, that's been the norm for me lately. I'm not very hungry."

"Oh, Doggie. The war's over. Gruumm's been contained. What's left to keep you up at night?" Isinia asked.

"I don't know. I'm happy, happier than I've been in a very long time. You are here and safe. I'm so grateful to have you back in my life."

"That's good to hear. But, it would be nice to see a smile on your face."

"I know. It's just sometimes I think back to the battle with Benaag. When I judged him, I knew he was innocent of taking you on Sirius. I didn't ask anymore questions. I could have forced him to tell me what happened to you. I could have—"

"Doggie, you did everything you could. You thought I had perished. Why wouldn't you? I don't blame you for that."

"Maybe if I wasn't so wrapped up in becoming Shadow Ranger, I might have devoted more time to finding you."

"It's over now. There was a happy ending. You're free to be happy. We both are."

"I will be, once I finally make this decision," Cruger said, with a disappointed look. He was frustrated, as he walked back to the mirror and pressed the button on the wall next to it. The action caused the mirror to flip right into the wall. The wall was now blank, as if there had never been a mirror there.

'If only it were that easy to erase things,' Cruger thought to himself.

"I take it Commander Birdy is still eagerly waiting your choice?" Isinia inquired.

"As always," Cruger said, as he walked towards the door. While he would only be exited their bedroom, Isinia knew he was headed for the exit to their quarters as well.

"Your breakfast?" Isinia asked.

"I don't have time. I have work to do, but thank you for the gesture," Cruger said, before his body was completely out of her sight.

"Good luck," Isinia said, quietly, reaching out to her husband's mind and hoping their connection was deep enough that he would feel her support.

At his station in the SPD Headquarters Command Center, Cruger sat, looking at the monitor in front of him. He scrolled through the very long list of names. Each one seemed almost as obscure as the one before. Every cadet in every SPD Academy was on that list, except for four. It was past time to pick number five.

From nearby, Dr. Kat Manx noticed Cruger's perplexed look, as he seemed to be watching the screen, paying little attention.

"You know, you could just close your eyes and pick a name out of a hat," she said aloud.

Cruger grimaced.

"How long have I been at this, Kat?" Cruger asked.

"Since the day after the Newtech City Parade to celebrate Gruumm's defeat, when Supreme Commander Birdy gave you the assignment," Kat said, with a smile.

"So, a month, then?" Cruger offered.

"Almost," Kat said, as she walked over to the monitor in front of Cruger. "Look, Doggie, just do it. Pick a name."

"What if it's the wrong name?"

"Then, you'll pick another," Kat said, "But, this dawdling over the decision is only making you more miserable."

"You're right. But, you know it's not that simple," Cruger said.

At that moment, an alerting beep was heard at the station Kat had just left. She walked back over and tapped a few controls, then looked to Commander Cruger.

"Supreme Commander Birdy wants to speak to you," Kat said, "Call me psychic, but I think it has to do with the new Green Ranger."

Cruger let out a loud sigh. He had been avoiding Birdy's communications for almost two weeks now. He knew the head bird wanted a name. He still didn't have one. However, he also didn't have an excuse not to talk to him. Then, Sky Tate gave him one. The SPD Red Ranger and B-Squad's latest leader walked into the Commander Center, with his eyes on Cruger. He walked right up and saluted.

"Commander, B-Squad's ready to depart," Sky said.

"Hold on, Sky," Cruger said, then turned to Kat. "Kat, tell Commander Birdy I'll have to get back to him. I have urgent business with B-Squad at the moment."

Kat looked unbelieving, but typed in the response and sent it back to Birdy. Cruger turned his attentions back to Sky, who looked confused.

"Sir, you could have taken that call first," Sky said.

"No, Sky, I really couldn't. What's B-Squad's plan?" Cruger asked.

"We're heading out to the Belterox system. We heard Gruumm might have been looking to build a Krybot construction facility out that way. So, there may be some Troobian stragglers out there," Sky explained.

"Good idea. You may want to make a pit stop at Onyx on your way back. I know Gruumm had some contacts there," Cruger said.

"We will. Sir, the clean-up efforts have been going smoothly. We've fleshed out most of the Troobian cells that were left over after Gruumm's capture. It's nothing to worry about. We got it covered," Sky said, almost as if he was trying to reassure his commanding officer.

"I know that, Cadet," Cruger said.

"It's just that you seem a little on edge, like you're worried about something," Sky said.

"I am, but it has nothing to do with B-Squad's mission. Good luck, Sky," Cruger said.

Sky nodded. He turned to Kat, who gave him thumbs up.

"The SWAT Flyers are prepped, ready and stocked with containment cards if you need them," Kat said, with a smile.

"Thanks, Kat," Sky said, as he turned on his heels and walked out.

After Sky was completely gone, Kat looked back at Cruger.

"Red looks good on him," she said, "It fits."

"Just like it did on his father," Cruger said.

Cruger remembered Officer Tate. He was one of SPD's best. It was days like this that Cruger regretted allowing Tate to go into battle without backup on the day he died. It was another bad choice made by the Sirian commander. It was one he vowed never to make again with the next generation Tate. He felt secure knowing Sky was going with the backup of Z, Syd and Bridge.

However, deep down, Cruger knew it might be more helpful if there was one more addition to their team. He walked over to an observation monitor and pulled up a view of one of SPD's orbiting satellites. He saw the four SWAT Flyers zoom past the satellite's view. Number three had to stay behind. He pulled up a schematic of SWAT Flyer 3 and stared at it. Kat walked up behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

"They won't need it," Kat spoke up.

"You can't be sure of that. I may have just sent the Rangers into a battle they may not be able to win without the SWAT Megazord," Cruger said.

"Battle? I highly doubt it. Gruumm's been defeated, remember? The four of them will be fine," Kat said.

"There are five for a reason, Kat," Cruger said, as he headed for the door, after grabbing the electronic clipboard from his desk.

Outside SPD Headquarters, Cruger walked onto the grounds, as training squads were all doing their daily workouts. He observed with clipboard in hand. His eyes veered towards a familiar face. He nodded to him. That was all it took for the figure to come running eagerly up to Commander Cruger.

"Commander Cruger," he greeted him.

"Boom, how are things going?"

"Training's been difficult, but I'm getting the hang of it. I have to thank you again for all your help in getting me back enrolled at the Academy," Boom said.

"It wasn't my doing. You demonstrated bravery, determination and real leadership qualities when Gruumm's forces invaded Earth. Kat & Omega Ranger's testimony on your behalf was all SPD needed to reinstate you," Cruger said, proudly.

"Still, thank you, sir, for not giving up on me," Boom said, with a big smile. He ran back off, rejoining his squad.

Cruger knew Boom was having the time of his life, finally fulfilling his dream to serve and protect this planet and the galaxy. Cruger could see the dedication in Boom's eyes. He had truly put everything into his training. He was leaner, moved with more confidence, and hadn't accidentally caused any accidents in weeks. Cruger looked at his list. He saw Boom's name there, amongst the others. Cruger sighed.

Doggie strolled down the hallway, heading towards his office. He stepped through the doorway and found an unexpected visitor. Cruger looked stunned.

"Supreme Commander Birdy, this is a surprise," Cruger said, as his superior officer, stood before him.

"Hello, Cruger. I sent a message to announce my impending arrival, but I heard you were too busy to respond. Commander, we need to talk, but then again, you already know that," Birdy said, giving Cruger a sideways glance.

Cruger walked around the desk and took a seat, as Birdy did the same on the other side.

"I apologize for not answering your earlier communication. B-Squad was preparing to depart and I had to confirm their flight plan," Cruger said, only slightly lying.

"And what about the other twelve or so transmissions I've sent to you? More B-Squad business?" Birdy asked.

"Again, sir, I apologize," Cruger stated.

"Speaking of B-Squad, I still don't agree with the decision to completely dissolve A-Squad status permanently. That bunch was a public relations nightmare and now the administration is scrambling to make all the appropriate changes. We still don't know what we're going to call the newest squad of recruits. We're running out of letters," Birdy explained.

"As I told you before, it was B-Squad's decision. I stand by it," Cruger said. Birdy nodded in agreement.

"I trust your judgment, Anubis. I have for a long time, which is why I gave you the task of choosing a new Green Ranger to complete B-Squad. Let me emphasize the word 'gave' because if I wanted, this task could be taken out of your hands and put back into my own," Birdy said.

"I understand that, Supreme Commander, but these things take time. I want to feel comfortable with my decision," Cruger explained.

"I don't think anyone is ever truly comfortable in their decisions. We're always second-guessing ourselves, all of us, especially when the consequences start rolling in. But this isn't something that can wait forever," Birdy said.

"Yes, sir. I know," Cruger said, "I'll speed up my efforts."

"Good," Birdy stated.

Then, Kat's voice came blaring through the communications systems.

"Commander Birdy, there's a transmission coming in for you on a secure channel. It's tagged as urgent," Kat said.

Birdy looked curious.

"Do you mind if I take this in here, Cruger?" Birdy asked.

"Not at all. Help yourself," Cruger said, as he stood up and offered his chair to Birdy. He headed for the exit, before Birdy called out to him. Cruger turned back to face his superior officer.

"Yes, sir?"

"I do realize this decision not only affects you & B-Squad, but Earth and its security. I'll give you another week. We can't rest on our laurels, hoping that Earth never comes under attack again," Birdy said.

"Yes, sir," Cruger said. He exited the office.

"Computer, this is Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy. Secure this room and prepare for incoming Level 1 transmission," Birdy called out.

"Level 1 clearance required," the computer's bionic voice replied.

"My authorization code is B-149391," Birdy recited.

"Authorization accepted," the computer responded.

Birdy sat down in Cruger's chair and activated the monitor. As the transmission came through, Birdy found himself faced with something he had been trying to avoid. The sinister-looking creature looked to be smiling. The grin not only sent a shiver down Birdy's spine, but it filled the room with a sense of uneasiness.

"Dol, what are you doing contacting me here?" Birdy spoke softly, but with a stern tone that came through loud and clear.

"Your time runs short, Birdy!" the monster yelled.

"Your threats towards me are becoming tiresome, Dol. You can't scare me," Birdy said.

"Oh? I beg to differ, Birdy. You will pay for what you did to me all those years ago!"

"It's been ten years. Let it go. You somehow managed to escape. One would think you'd be pleased with that slight victory and go into hiding," Birdy stated.

"The only one who should be in hiding is you! I will have my revenge. I will make you pay," the grizzly, dark monster spoke. His skin was streaked with black and gray, almost matching the prison stripes that Birdy had seen in old Earth police videos.

"I will never cower in the face of someone like you, Hemorr Dol. If you ever show your face anywhere near SPD, you'll find yourself once again dealt a very bad hand, if you know what I mean!" Birdy said, frustrated and furious.

"We'll see about that," Hemorr Dol said, before cutting the transmission.

While Birdy was dealing with his business in Cruger's office, the Sirian Commander headed for the Command Center. He turned a corner, where he almost crashed into C-Squad, which was in the middle of a rousing conversation about the strengths and weaknesses of doing extra training.

"Sorry, Commander. We didn't see you there," said one of them. He had dark skin and close-cropped black hair. Cruger recognized him as Cadet Darren Miller. For all intents and purposes he was C-Squad's leader.

"It's all right, cadets," Cruger said, "Carry on."

The five of them kept walking and turned a corner. Cruger chuckled to himself. They reminded him of B-Squad. Of course, their personalities were much different, but they had come to be such a close-knit squad, just like B-Squad. They practically did everything together. Deep down, Cruger missed the full B-Squad team, bickering included. Then, an idea popped into his head. It was a lead he had to track down.

Supreme Commander Birdy walked at a brisk pace towards the SPD Headquarters Transport Bay. His shuttle was waiting to take him back to Command. Kat Manx walked beside him.

"Commander Cruger asked me to apologize for him not being here to escort you, but he assured me that he was called away on SPD business," Kat told Birdy, as they got closer to their destination.

"It's all right, Dr. Manx," Birdy said, "I just hope it has something to do with naming a new Green Ranger for B-Squad."

"It's certainly possible. I know Commander Cruger has been devoting much of his time to finding a new addition. They were such a close group and finding someone to mesh well with them—" Kat was cut off by Birdy, as they reached the transport bay and descended the escalator.

"Frankly, Cruger's going to have to get over it. SPD isn't about B-Squad. SPD is about protection for everyone in this galaxy. We can't stop our mission and wait forever. Should trouble arise, we will need every man and woman at their best. B-Squad is not at it's best with only four cadets," Birdy explained.

"I understand that, sir," Kat said.

"Then, advise Cruger to swallow his pride and make a decision," Birdy said, as the door to his shuttle opened automatically upon his arrival.

"I will relay your message, Supreme Commander," Kat said.

"Thank you for the escort," Birdy said, as he stepped inside the shuttle, with the doors closing behind him.

Kat let out a big sigh, as she headed back towards the escalators. Inside the shuttle, Birdy headed towards the cockpit doors. He knocked three times.

"We can take off, Officer Giles," Birdy called out.

When he didn't hear the engines start immediately, Birdy knocked again.

"Officer Giles, did you hear me?"

There was no answer. Birdy keyed in his override code on the cockpit doors and they slid open to reveal the grotesque face of Hemorr Dol. Birdy gasped. The Supreme Commander ran back to the shuttle's exit, but Dol grabbed him around the neck from behind. Birdy's hand reached out for the control panel to open the doors, but he couldn't reach it. He used a free arm to elbow Dol in the gut, forcing him to release his grip. Birdy kicked the monster in its shin and locked eyes with the control panel again. He ran for it, but Dol was unharmed. He ran up behind Birdy, as his fingers grazed the panel. Hemorr Dol thrust both of his fists down on the back of Birdy, knocking him out instantly.

Dol laughed, as he headed back to the cockpit and sat down at the controls. The body of Officer Giles lay on the floor by his feet. He activated the shuttle's controls and lifted the craft off the ground. Out the front window, he could see the form of Kat Manx reaching the top of the escalator. He turned the craft and took off out of the transport bay.

Before exiting the transport bay, Kat instinctively turned to glance at the Supreme Commander's transport. She saw it speed out of the bay and felt a twinge of something...wrong. Kat shrugged it off and headed back to the Command Center.

The sun was bright on this beautiful day in Newtech City. It was a perfect day for a beachfront picnic, which was the plan for Jack Landors and Ally Samuels. Ally was busy unpacking their lunch when Jack looked up and saw an approaching shadow.

"It can't be," Jack said aloud.

"What?" Ally asked.

The figure moved closer, and Jack began to smile.

"It is! Commander Cruger! Over here!" Jack yelled.

Cruger reached the picnic spot and shook Jack's hand.

"Jack, it's good to see you. Hello, Ally," Cruger said.

"Commander Cruger. It's nice to finally meet you. Jack has told me a lot about you, sir," Ally said.

"Nothing too harsh, I hope," Cruger said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack said, with a wink and a grin.

"We missed you at the parade," Cruger admitted.

"Clean break, Commander. What brings you out here?" Jack asked.

"I hate to interrupt, but can we talk?" Cruger asked him.

Jack looked at Ally sitting on the blanket. She nodded to him. Jack gestured for Cruger to walk with him, so they could have a little privacy.

"What's going on, Commander?" Jack asked.

"You know, you've caused me a lot of trouble," Cruger said.

"That's what I do best, sir," Jack smiled.

"If you hadn't left B-Squad I wouldn't be in the predicament I'm in," Cruger explained. "Supreme Commander Birdy expects me to name an addition to complete the Ranger team. I've been having trouble."

"I guess that is my fault," Jack said, smirking.

"In a way...you could make it up to me," Cruger said.

Jack looked curious, "How's that?" he asked.

"What do you think of the color green?" Cruger said, slyly.

"You're kidding. You're actually asking me to come back to SPD?" Jack asked.

"Maybe. Would you be interested?" Cruger asked. Jack thought for a long moment, that raised Cruger's suspicions.

"No," Jack said.

"You're really happy with your life now?" Cruger said.

"Yep. Besides, there's no way I could go back, now, with Sky in control of B-Squad. I don't think so," Jack said, with a smile.

"Jack, do you blame me for forcing you into SPD?" Cruger asked.

"'Forcing me?' You didn't force me," Jack said.

"As I recall, you were not very reticent to becoming a cadet in SPD when we first met. You left as soon as you got the chance. It's obvious that your heart wasn't in it," Cruger said.

"Exactly. My heart wasn't in it. My heart is sitting right over there. I left because I needed to be somewhere else. I need to help people more than the rules and regulations of SPD would allow. It wasn't you," Jack explained.

"Thank you, Jack," Cruger said.

"No, Commander. Thank you. If it hadn't been for you and SPD, I never would have tried to do what I love to do, within the bounds of the law. You taught me how to get what I want the right way," Jack said.

"Well, it was worth a shot," Cruger said, with a smile.

"Good luck with your decision," Jack said. He waved, as Commander Cruger walked off, leaving the happy couple.

Back at Headquarters, Cruger knew pacing wasn't going to help, but he had to do something. Then, a red ball came rolling down the hallway. Cruger stopped it with his foot. He picked up the ball, as he heard the familiar bark of R.I.C. The robotic canine came tearing down the hallway, followed by a running boy a few feet behind him.

Sam stopped in front of Commander Cruger and saluted. Cruger couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sam, what have I said about playing ball with R.I.C. inside Headquarters?" Cruger said, faking a stern tone.

"I'm sorry, Commander, but it's not my fault. R.I.C. brought me the ball and wanted to play. I tried to get him to stop, but once he had that ball in his mouth there was no getting it away from him. He threw it himself. I just didn't want him to get into trouble," Sam explained.

Cruger patted the boy's head and smiled.

"I guess with B-Squad away, R.I.C. is feeling a little lonely," Cruger said.

"Yeah, he's used to being part of the team," young Sam said.

"I think we all are," Cruger added.

Sam nodded. Cruger placed the ball in Sam's hand.

"Maybe you should take R.I.C. outside. Get some exercise. It will probably do his systems some good," Cruger said.

"Sure! Anything to do my part," Sam said. He saluted again and ran off with the robotic dog.

As Sam trotted off, Cruger spied a green handkerchief hanging out of the back pocket of Sam's uniform. Cruger thought curiously to himself for a moment, then let out a sigh.

An hour later, Cruger's eyes were once again trained on a monitor, this time in his office. The door chime sounded. He looked at the clock on his desk. He let out a deep sigh. He activated the door controls from his desk and began talking before he could see who the visitor was.

"Isinia, I'm sorry. I know I'm late for our dinner—" Cruger's voice abruptly stopped when he noticed the person at the door was not his wife, but Kat. She came in.

"Mistaking me for your wife, interesting," Kat said, with a smirk.

"Kat, I'm sorry. I'm late for dinner. I just can't take my mind off this Green Ranger situation," Cruger said. "Did you know that decades ago a child was actually appointed as a Power Ranger?"

Kat walked over to Cruger's desk and leaned against it, peeking at the monitor, which was showing video footage of the Turbo Rangers and the profile of their Blue Ranger.

"Justin Stewart, right?"

"You did know. You _are_ good," Cruger said.

"Very good," Kat agreed. "But, what are you looking at this for? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"I'm desperate," Cruger said.

"Well, you're going to have to put that on hold for a while. We have a problem," Kat said.

"What is it? The Rangers?"

"No. Command called. Supreme Commander Birdy's shuttle never arrived," Kat said.

"Birdy's missing?" Cruger asked.

"It appears so," Kat said. "No one's seen or heard from him since he left here hours ago. I saw his shuttle take off myself."

"Something's definitely wrong," Cruger said, thinking. "Did Birdy mention anything to you about trouble before he left?"

"No. His assistant at Command said she noticed he had been on edge lately, but she couldn't think of any specific reason," Kat revealed.

"Birdy received an urgent communication while he was here. Maybe that had something to do with it," Cruger offered. "Kat, can you tap into the communications systems and replay the transmission?"

"I could. But, it would be against the rules," Kat said.

"Do it. If it's nothing, we'll keep it between us," Cruger said, standing up from his desk and giving Kat his chair.

It took Kat a few minutes to crack the appropriate codes and pull up the transmission. The two listened intently as Hemorr Dol openly threatened Birdy.

"Hemorr Dol?" Cruger spoke aloud. "I've never heard of him."

Kat typed in a few more commands in the computer. She pulled up a profile for the monster, which included a flashing red "WANTED" notice.

"Well, Supreme Commander Birdy has certainly heard of him. It looks like Hemorr Dol was Birdy's first assignment after joining SPD many many years ago. Dol was an expert at arson. He set off some bombs that destroyed an entire settlement on Birdy's home world," Kat explained, reading off the file. "Birdy was able to prevent a later bomb attempt, but Dol was never officially captured. Birdy was heralded as a hero by his people after that."

Cruger let out a loud grunt. "Now Dol wants revenge. Is there any way we can figure out where they went?"

"I should be able to track the shuttle's flight path," Kat said, as she quickly keyed in more commands to the computer.

"Keep this up and I'll be fitting you for a green uniform," Cruger said, as he headed for the door.

"This is no time for jokes," Kat smirked at him, "Where are you going?"

"To help Birdy. I'll be prepping a shuttle. Send the coordinates to me once you've located the transport and tell my wife I'm gonna be late for dinner," Cruger said, as he stormed out of the room.

It took Cruger almost 20 minutes to get on Dol's trail, but thanks to Kat he was heading to the first place he would have thought to look, Birdy's home world. Cruger's shuttle entered orbit of the planet, Avis III. He took the craft lower into the atmosphere.

Avis III was home to Birdy's people. The avian beings that populated the planet lived amongst the clouds. There was no such thing as solid ground on Avis III. Every structure on the planet floated in the air. From his cockpit, Cruger descended into the less-populated area. His shuttle zoomed past several floating platforms. They held buildings, homes, and food establishments. Everything was airborne.

He locked onto the coordinates of Birdy's shuttle and located the craft. He found it sitting on a landing pad, attached to an old theatre. He set down right next to the similarly designed vehicle. As Cruger exited the shuttle, he activated his morpher. A flash of light engulfed his body and he was instantly transformed into the Shadow Ranger. He stepped onto the platform and looked around. He crossed the bridge that connected it to the theatre. As he got closer, he noticed a statue that led to the entrance. Cruger recognized it instantly. It was a statue of Fowler Birdy.

"Of course," Cruger said to himself. He went running inside. The door to the main theatre hall was open. Cruger stepped inside, drawing his Shadow Saber. He looked around the darkened area.

"Anubis!" Birdy called out to him. Cruger's excellent hearing told him exactly where Birdy was. He rushed to the stage. When he placed one foot onto it, the lights all came on in the hall.

"He's here," Cruger said, as he walked over to Birdy, who was tied to a chair in the middle of the stage. His dark features were in stark contrast to the bright red curtain that was lowered behind him, masking the rest of the stage.

"Yes, I know," Birdy said.

Cruger slid his saber back into its sheath and reached for the ropes tying Birdy's hands.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a voice called from the back of the theater.

"Is that right?" Cruger called out.

Again, his hearing came in handy. He focused his gaze on the exact spot he heard the voice come from. Hemorr Dol's eyes opened, to reveal a steely gaze. His eyes were blue, like icy circles.

"If you release him, you will not only destroy yourself, but this entire theatre," Dol spoke out.

It was then that Cruger noticed the knot that bound Birdy's hands was attached to a rope that extended from behind Birdy's chair all the way back through the red curtain on the stage. Cruger stood, looking at the curtain. Then, he heard Dol chuckle.

Dol held a control device in his hand. He pressed a button that caused the curtain to go up. Cruger was literally faced with a bigger problem. The rope from Birdy's restraints was attached to a series of large explosives set up on the stage.

"They're rigged to go off the moment that rope is loosened. My suggestion would be for you and I to leave The Hero of Avis III to his fate," Dol spoke, as he stood up.

"Not a chance, Dol. I'm here to stop you," Cruger said.

"Sacrifice me if you must, Anubis, but don't let him escape! He's too dangerous," Birdy ordered.

"You're not leaving here, Dol," Cruger said, as the creature stared him in the eyes.

Pointing at Birdy, Hemorr Dol spoke, "If I'm going down, I'm taking him with me."

In an instant he leaped into the air and landed on the stage, in front of Birdy's chair. Dol attempted to swipe at Birdy's restraints, but Cruger blocked the blow with his hands. Dol punched at Cruger, but he ducked it, landing an elbow to Dol's head. The creature, however, was extremely agile. He dove over Birdy's chair and landed behind it and Cruger. On different sides of the explosive-controlling rope, the two traded punches. Cruger blocked both of Dol's blows and sunk both of his wrists into the chest of the monster, sending him sliding backwards across the stage floor.

Hemorr Dol got back to his feet and ran towards the rope, determined to cut through it. Cruger, however, caught the monster with a high kick, sending him back to the floor. From the floor, however, Dol received the split-second he needed. He lifted his hand to the rope and used his razor-like claws to snap it. In an instant, Cruger drew his Shadow Saber and thrust it downwards, catching the rope with the tip of the blade and burying it deep into the stage floor, preventing it from retracting.

No longer connected to the explosives, Birdy began squirming in his chair, trying to get out of the knots. Furious, Dol ran for the exit, with Cruger on his tail. Doggie paused momentarily at the door to look back at Birdy on the stage.

"Go, Anubis! Go!" Birdy yelled.

With his Shadow Saber as the only thing preventing them all from being engulfed in a ball of flames, Cruger pursued Hemorr Dol without it. He ran out of the theatre, but the area was clear. Dol had gotten too far ahead. Cruger ran to the bridge leading to the landing platform and noticed both shuttles still there.

Then, he was attacked from behind. Dol used his double fisting thrust on Cruger, but it was not enough to knock out Shadow Ranger. He fell to his knees, but only paused for a moment. He swung his legs around, sweeping Dol to the floor of the platform. The wind was gusty on this day, but Shadow Ranger hopped to his feet and was on top of the creature in seconds. They rolled around, until they bumped into the platform.

Upon seeing the stone face of Fowler Birdy, Dol was filled with a rush of anger. He flipped Cruger over his head and off of him. With a swipe of his claws, Dol lashed out at the statue, leaving four claw marks on the monument. Shadow Ranger got to his feet. It was then he noticed that Dol had thrown him right towards the edge of the platform.

Looking behind him, Cruger saw that one step farther back and he would be falling to an uncertain fate. He gathered himself, regaining his balance. But, Dol was coming fast and there wasn't much that could stop him, or his deadly claws. Cruger looked over the edge behind him once again.

"Anubis!"

Cruger heard the voice of Fowler Birdy. He turned his head slightly, towards the theatre entrance, where Birdy stood, holding the Shadow Saber. He held it for only a moment, before throwing the blade into the air. Cruger caught it, just as Dol's arm was coming down towards him, for a finishing blow. Cruger blocked the claws, with his sword. The screeching sound of the claws colliding with the blade, pierced Cruger's delicate ears, but he did not relent. He pushed Dol back, which allowed him to move away from the edge. With a twist of his body, Cruger slashed at Dol's chest with the Shadow Saber, sending him staggering backwards.

Dol, using his cat-like reflexes, leaped at Cruger again. Cruger slashed his blade up, as Dol was on top of him. The thrust of Dol's contact with the sword caused him to continue to fly over Cruger's head. He was down, almost exactly where Cruger had been, near the edge of the platform. The monster staggered to his feet, smoking with battle damage. Cruger pulled his morpher.

"Hemorr Dol, you're accused of arson, abduction and assaulting an SPD officer. It's Judgment time!" Cruger called out.

It took only moments for the judgment scanner to make its determination. Dol was guilty!

With a push of a button, the beam from Cruger's Shadow morpher, extended to Hemorr Dol, capturing him in a containment card. The card, however, materialized in mid-air.

"You still won't catch me. I'm never going in!" Dol yelled from inside the card, as the gust of wind blew it past the platform edge.

The card began to spiral away into the air. Without thinking, Cruger ran as fast as he could and jumped off the platform swiping the card out of the air and holding onto it tightly. He, however, was falling.

"I guess that was another bad decision," Cruger said, aloud to himself.

In the next few seconds, several things flashed through Doggie's mind as he fell, including the faces of Sky, Z, Syd, Bridge and Jack. They were his B-Squad. He also saw the faces of his friends, Kat, Boom, even Birdy. He closed his eyes tightly, as he thought of his beloved, Isinia. He would miss their dinner.

Then, Cruger crashed. He landed hard on top of something. He opened his eyes and looked around to find that he was resting on top of a shuttle. He glanced down, seeing that it read "SPD." The shuttle lifted back up to the platform where Cruger had fallen and it landed. Shadow Ranger climbed down off the top of the craft to see Supreme Commander Birdy exit the vehicle.

"Looks like I saved your hide, Cruger," Birdy said, slyly.

"Join the club," Cruger said, as he powered down. He held up his hand, showing Birdy the captured Hemorr Dol. Birdy took the card in his hand and looked at Dol, then back up at Cruger, who had walked over to Birdy's statue.

"I'll be waiting for mine on Earth," Cruger said, as he pointed to the tall stone monument.

Birdy couldn't help but snicker. Cruger leaned against the statue for a moment, thinking to himself.

"So tell me, Birdy. How did you get my Shadow Saber? It was the only thing preventing those explosives from going off," Cruger said.

"I'm an explosives expert, Cruger. How do you think I was able to stop Dol all those years ago?" Birdy asked the rhetorical question. Cruger chuckled. He had learned something on this day.

Days later, Cruger found himself once again adjusting his badge and once again, his wife was there to tell him that he was imagining things. Cruger grabbed the electronic clipboard from his desk.

"Are you sure about this?" Isinia asked.

"Not really. But, can we ever be truly sure about anything?" Cruger said.

"I guess I should have asked if you're secure in your decision," Isinia said.

"I am," Cruger said. "Now, I've got a transport to catch. I want to get to Command and back in time for our dinner that I missed."

"Unless you want to be in the doghouse again," Isinia said, with a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny," Cruger said. "I won't be long."

Supreme Commander Birdy's assistant led Cruger to the office. He stepped forward, causing the doors to open. Behind his desk, Birdy sat. He stood upon seeing Cruger, who saluted. Birdy returned the gesture.

"Anubis, it's good to see you in person. You could have delivered your news via transmission," Birdy said.

"I know. I wanted to see how you were," Cruger explained.

"I'm doing well. Hemorr Dol is now under lock and card. The theatre was unharmed. I've been informed that it will take a few weeks for my statue to be fully repaired, but it was due for a polish anyway," Birdy said, with a chuckle.

"Well, I have what you've been waiting for," Cruger said, as he handed the electronic clipboard to Birdy. "SPD's new Green Ranger is awaiting your final approval."

Birdy took the clipboard in his hand. Without even looking at it, he looked back to Cruger.

"I know this wasn't an easy decision for you, Anubis. But, I think in the last week we've both learned just how important one person can be to SPD. I thank you for all you did on my behalf," Birdy spoke with a sincerity that Cruger rarely saw from him.

"We're SPD. To serve and protect," Cruger said. He stood up and headed for the exit, as Birdy looked down at the clipboard, reading the name that awaited him. He looked quite surprised and looked back up at the exiting dog.

"Cruger! Cruger, wait! We have to talk about this!" Birdy shouted after him, waving the clipboard, as the doors to his office closed behind Doggie.

THE END


End file.
